KESASAR!
by Rourin
Summary: Agyrophobia adalah rasa takut yang berlebihan pada jalan raya. Sedangkan, Haphephobia adalah rasa takut yang berlebihan pada sentuhan. / #Blueorangechallenge Happy SasuNaru Days! / Mind to RnR? :3


_Ada suatu tempat yang berbau mistis._

 _Legenda mengatakan, dahulu banyak sekali kasus-kasus hilangnya segelintir orang. Tak diketahui apa penyebab mereka menghilang. Yang jelas, orang-orang tersebut menghilang sebelum mereka menjejaki diri di sebuah hutan yang dijuluki The Forget Forest._

 _Hutan lupa._

 _Konon, jika kau memasuki hutan tersebut, entah itu di siang atau malam hari, kau tidak akan pernah kembali untuk keluar dari hutan itu. Dirimu akan dibuat tersesat oleh arwah penjaga hutan. Arwah itu akan membawamu masuk ke dalam hutan, semakin dalam. Lalu kau dibuat merasakan halusinasi sampai pingsan—bahkan meninggal akibat syok berat. Hutan itu telah memakan banyak korban, sampai saat ini belum ada satupun yang berhasil selamat keluar dari hutan itu._

 _Jika kau bertanya-tanya dimanakah letak hutan itu, sungguh akupun tidak mau menjawabnya karena aku tak mau kau merasakan apa yang juga kurasakan waktu itu._

 _Yaitu tersesat di hutan, bersama dengan kekasih_ _ku yang_ _—_

"Totalnya dua puluh ribu."

Kegiatan membaca seorang Sasuke Uchiha dengan seenak jidat diinterupsi oleh seorang pegawai kasir yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan siap mengamuk. Sadar akan situasi yang akan mengancamnya, Sasuke lalu memasukan handphonenya—yang ia gunakan tadi untuk membaca sebuah cerita absurd—ke dalam saku dan mengambil selembar uang dari dalam sakunya. Lelaki itu menyodorkan selembar uang kepada pegawai kasir, sesekali ia menoleh keluar—mencari sosok Naruto yang menunggunya di luar toko. Seulas senyum tipis pun terlihat pada wajah tampannya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Tokonya sedang penuh dan terlihat agak sesak. Makan dari itu, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menunggu Sasuke di luar toko.

"Ini kembaliannya. Terima kasih."

Sasuke pun keluar dari toko dengan membawa barang belanjaan lalu menghampiri Naruto. "Nih, gak ada rasa coklat." Katanya seraya menjejalkan es krim stik – pesanan Naruto karena efek musim panas yang membakar tenggorokan.

"Gak apa-apa. Thanks." Sahut Naruto seraya menerima es krim tersebut.

Dua anak adam itu berjalan menyusuri jalan perumahan sekitar. Yang satu sibuk menenggak minuman botol, yang satu sibuk menjilat es krim. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja ke toko menggunakan mobil milik keluarga Uchiha untuk menghindari panas. Tapi, karena jarak toko yang kurang dari 500 meter membuat sang nyonya Uchiha melarang penggunaan mobil dengan alasan menghemat energi.

" _Kalian harus merasakan sinar matahari musim panas!"_ begitu katanya.

Naruto berbelok ke arah kanan mendahului Sasuke, dimana suara-suara kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang bersumber dari arah sana.

"Jangan lewat situ, dobe." Sasuke mendesis tak suka.

Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya sambil tertawa, "Yaelah, buang sampah doang. Sebentar." Katanya, lalu ia berlari ke tempat sampah terdekat dan kembali pada sahabat se-penderitaannya itu. "Nah, selesai. Ayo jalan lagi."

Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Namikaze adalah sepasang sahabat dari kecil yang saling mengenal dan mengerti satu sama lain. Tak heran, membuat mereka saling tahu apa kelebihan dan kekurangan dari diri mereka masing-masing—

—Seperti kekurangan dari diri seorang Naruto yang tidak suka pada sentuhan, dan kekurangan dari seorang Sasuke yang tidak suka pada jalan raya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

KESASAR!

NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Dedicated for **#BlueOrangeChallenge** with Prompt **#Psikolog**.

Also **SasuNaru Days!**

WARN : AU. OOC. **BAHASA SEENAK UPIL ALAY**. PARODY GATOT. Typos. Mainstream and etc.

Genre : Parody/Friendship/Mystery ?

( Maklum, yang penting bikin ya gini )

.

.

[ Agyrophobia adalah rasa takut yang berlebihan pada jalan raya. Sedangkan, Haphephobia adalah rasa takut yang berlebihan pada sentuhan. ]

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha termenung di teras rumah sambil memegangi sebuah kartu undangan acara pernikahan dari teman SMA-nya dulu yang akan menikah untuk ketiga kalinya. Iya, **ketiga** kalinya.

Teman Mikoto itu seorang janda beranak satu yang ditinggal selingkuh oleh suami pertamanya dan ditinggal mati oleh suami keduanya. Miris memang, namun karena badannya yang masih bohay sehingga membuatnya mampu untuk menaklukkan iman-iman pria lajang, rekan seperjuangan Mikoto itu akhirnya dipinang lagi oleh seorang pria berumur 27 tahun yang notabenya delapan tahun lebih muda. Mikoto yang menerima undangan pernikahan dari temannya itu, mau tak mau harus datang ke sana. Namun, ia sedikit dilanda kebingungan soal teman gandengan dan cara untuk pergi ke sana.

Suaminya – Fugaku Uchiha – bersama putra sulung mereka – Itachi Uchiha – sedang menghadiri rapat pertemuan dengan perusahaan asing di luar negeri. Mereka berdua sudah pasti tak akan bisa menemaninya pergi. Kalau membawa mobil dan menyewa supir? Tidak mungkin. Mobilnya sedang dipakai oleh adik iparnya, Obito Uchiha untuk pergi ke Sunagakure, menengok kekasihnya yang sedang sakit. Dahi mulus tanpa kerutan penuaan itu terus mengerut, memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia pergi ke acara pernikahan temannya yang jauh itu.

Ajak Kushina?

No. Kalau ia mengajak Kushina, suaminya Kushina—Minato Namikaze–pasti minta ikut juga dengan alasan ingin menjaga istrinya. Minato kan suami yang baik, dan tidak mau istrinya, si Kushina, pergi jauh-jauh sendirian. Bisa repot kalau Mikoto pergi dengan sepasang suami istri itu, yang ada nanti ia terlihat seperti ibu-ibu jomblo yang lagi gangguin perjalanan bulan madu orang lain.

Di tengah kegiatan berpikirnya, masuklah sepasang anak adam yang sudah memasuki umur 16 tahun. Di tangan mereka penuh dengan plastik-plastik belanjaan dari sebuah toko peralatan sekolah dan makanan ringan.

" _Mom, tadaima."_

"Bibi Mikoto, aku datang."

Perpaduan suara datar dan ceria pun menggetarkan gendang telinga Mikoto. Sontak wanita bersurai hitam itu menghampiri anaknya dan 'calon' anaknya itu, " _Hei, baby_. Kalian sudah pulang?"

Kedua remaja tersebut mengangguk bersamaan.

Melihat kekompakan dua remaja di depannya, Ibu-ibu gaul itupun merasa gemas. _'Lama-lama gua jodohin beneran nih anaknya Kushina sama anak gua.'_ pikirnya biadab.

"Iya, Bibi. Aku dan si _tem_ — m-maksudku Sasuke ingin mengerjakan tugas sekolah di kamar Sasuke." Jawab sang remaja pirang dan bermanik safir. Sang nyonya Uchiha pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Tugas sekolah apa tuch yang ngerjainnya di kamar berduaan?

Mikoto tersenyum, "Oh oke, gak bakal ganggu kalian deh, ehehe."

Sasuke tahu maksud ringisan 'ehehe' yang keluar dari mulut ibunya itu. Namun, ia tidak menggubris dan hanya berkata, "Ya. Jangan ganggu ya, _Mom_."

 **Pfftt.**

"Yaudah kalian ke kamar gih, sekarang." Suruh Mikoto dengan penuh semangat layaknya seorang ibu mertua yang ingin cepat-cepat menimang enam cucu. Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Namikaze — nama dari kedua sahabat itu – pun mulai menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar tujuan untuk mengerjakan – yang katanya – tugas sekolah.

Yaudahlah ya, mungkin mereka ngerjain tugas emang harus berdua biar bisa sukses bikin _sesuatu._

Namun sebelum mereka menaiki anak tangga kelima, Mikoto Uchiha berseru, "Besok kalian libur kan? Temani aku ke Kirigakure loh!" pintanya mutlak.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun saling pandang.

.

.

Disinilah mereka bertiga, di sebuah villa yang dikelilingi oleh hutan dan pegunungan. Udaranya terlalu sejuk—terkesan agak dingin seperti musim gugur. Jauh dari pusat kota dan kebisingan jalan raya. Mikoto memang sengaja memesan tempat menginap yang jauh dari kebisingan dan padatnya jalan raya. Ia tak mau anak bungsunya merasa tidak nyaman dengan hiruk-pikuk kota dan jalan-jalannya yang selalu ramai itu. Khususnya di persimpangan jalan raya.

Satu wanita dan dua remaja laki-laki itu pun masuk ke sebuah villa bernuansa Eropa zaman pertengahan. Setelah mereka masuk ke villa tersebut dan melakukan check-in, mereka diberi sebuah kunci kamar dari sang resepsionis. Sedangkan, barang mereka dibawa masuk ke sebuah pintu kamar oleh pelayan.

"Maaf, Mikoto-baasan. Kamarnya cuma satu?" tanya Naruto hati-hati, takut kalau disemprot protesan sama Mikoto. Naruto tak mau dibilang _'gak bersyukur lo, udah diajak liburan masih aja minta lebih'_ oleh Mikoto. Tapi, demi kebaikan dirinya, ia harus bertanya.

"Iya, biar kita bertiga bisa saling menjaga." Jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum, "Terus, kasurnya juga cuma satu, jadi kita nanti malam tidurnya peluk-pelukan aja ya."

Sasuke menyerigai bangga ke arah ibunya.

Sedangkan, Naruto melotot horor.

"Canda deng," sahut Mikoto ngetroll abis. "Kasurnya ada tiga kok. Kalo kasurnya beneran cuma satu, nanti Bibi dan Sasuke tiba-tiba khilaf pegang-pegang kamu terus nganuin kamu kan bahaya, hahahaha." Lanjutnya sambil ketawa-ketawi, bikin Naruto freezing ditempat.

Anjir.

Ini emaknya Sasuke tiap hari dikasih makan apa sih pas masih kecil?

Doujin BL?

.

.

Mikoto memutar-mutar tubuh langsingnya di depan cermin, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto yang melihatnya pusing sendiri. Tangannya lalu memegang bagian bahu dress berwarna indigo yang ia pakai.

" _Boys, dress_ -ku bagus gak?" tanya Mikoto yang terlihat seperti anak cewek yang baru mau ngedate sama gebetan pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Yang ditanya pun mengangguk.

"Beneran nih bagus?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk lagi, tak mau berkomentar banyak.

"Bener nih?"

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Beneran?"

"IYA BENERAN, BUSEH DAH NANYA MULU KAYAK DORA!" Sasuke akhirnya sewot sendiri dengan OOCnya, "Mending Kaa-san cepat-cepat berangkat sana, keburu sore." Lanjutnya kemudian – sangat bernafsu mengusir sang Ibu.

"Iya, iya. Kaa-san berangkat. Oh iya, Sasuke jangan macem-macem dulu, ya. Tahan sampai lulus SMA." Ucap Mikoto. Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan sang ibu hanya mendengus, sedangkan Naruto termangu – gagal paham.

'Apa sih?' batin Naruto dalam hati yang tentu saja tidak terjawab.

"Aku pergi." Mikoto lalu menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Tinggal-lah Sasuke dan Naruto berduaan di kamar villa.

Sasuke dan Naruto menghela napas, memikirkan ulah sang nyonya Uchiha yang tidak jelas.

Bagaimana tidak jelas? Mikoto mengajak Sasuke bersama Naruto untuk menemaninya datang ke pesta pernikahan seorang janda dengan pejaka yang perbedaan umurnya minta digaplok. Sasuke awalnya mengira bahwa ibunya hanya meminta menemaninya datang langsung ke pesta, lalu pulang. Nyatanya, ibunya justru meninggalkan mereka – Sasuke dan Naruto – di kamar villa ini dan memilih untuk datang ke sana sendirian.

Lah, kalo gitu ngapain repot-repot minta temenin, sih?

Mancing anaknya biar bisa berduaan terus main anu-anuan?

Ehm, anu.

.

.

Sudah tiga jam Sasuke dan Naruto hanya tidur-tidur gak jelas di kasurnya masing-masing. _Boring situation_ , itu yang dirasakan oleh Naruto yang notabenya gak bisa berdiam diri. Diliriknya Sasuke yang daritadi hanya memijat alias memencet-mencet handphone-nya di depan pintu jendela.

"Teme," panggilnya kepada Sasuke, "Lo ngapain sih daritadi berdiri di depan jendela sambil megang handphone? Serius amat." Naruto penasaran dengan kegiatan Sasuke yang daritadi gak berhenti-henti.

"Liat bokep."

Naruto mangap mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang langsung nyelocos aja tanpa disaring, "Parah lo. Entar kalo ketauan sama Bibi Mikoto gimana? Dosa lo kan udah banyak."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, "Bercanda. Gua daritadi nyari sinyal disini. Ga ketemu-temu."

"Coba handphone-nya lo kocok-kocok keatas. Siapa tau sinyalnya langsung nongol." Saran Naruto.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

Aduh, ajaran siapa coba kocok-kocok handphone ke atas bisa dapat sinyal? Kalo tahu kayak gitu, buat apa pemancar sinyal? Toh, orang-orang di dunia ini kalau kehilangan sinyal tinggal kocok-kocok handphone saja ke atas, lalu beres.

Sasuke melempar handphone-nya ke atas kasur – lelah mencari sinyal handphone, "Nyari jangkrik yuk." Ajaknya gabut – alias gak butuh.

Spontan dan tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto pun akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke, "Nah daritadi kek ngajaknya!" Ucapnya riang, membuat Sasuke mendengus lagi.

Mereka berdua lalu keluar dari kamar menuju ke meja resepsionis yang berjarak kurang dari 20 meter. Setelah mengatakan kalau mereka akan keluar sebentar – tanpa bilang mau nyari jangkrik pastinya –, sang resepsionis berjanji akan menghubungi Sasuke jika Mrs. Uchiha telah kembali ke villa.

Sebentar, mau ngehubungin pake apa, Mas? Sinyal handphone aja gak ada.

Oh, apa pake burung hantu-nya _Harry Potter_?

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara bersin yang amat dahsyat dari seorang anak fandom sebelah dengan ciri-ciri berjenis kelamin lelaki, berkacamata, dan berdahi petir.

 _Wingardrium Leviousa,_

Si resepsionis melayang di tempat.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto mulai memasuki sebuah kebun lebat yang berhubungan langsung dengan pintu masuk hutan. Angin yang berhembus pelan pun menggerakkan ilalang liar yang tumbuh tinggi di sana. Apalagi, ditambah efek sinar matahari yang tidak begitu terik. Membuat Naruto Namikaze terlihat takjub di tempatnya berdiri.

"Keren ya, kayak di video-video klip." Ujar pemuda pirang itu – norak.

Sasuke mendengus geli, ia pun melangkah masuk menuju kebun ilalang, "Ayo, dobe."

Naruto pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Namun, baru dua langkah berjalan Naruto sudah berhenti. Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya menoleh, "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mundur, matanya menatap nanar daun ilalang yang bergoyang karena tertiup angin, "Kok ilalangnya goyang-goyang terus sih!? 'Kan gua jadi geli!"

Sasuke facepalm. Terus kalo goyang-goyang salahnya Sasuke gitu?

' _Disentuh sama daun ilalang aja ga kuat, gimana disentuh sama tangan kekar gua?'_ pikir Sasuke.

Gak gitu juga sih, Sas. Gak gitu.

"Mendingan kita muter aja. Lewat kumpulan pohon besar di sebelah sana. Siapa tahu jangkriknya lebih banyak." Usul Naruto. Mau tak mau Sasuke pun mengabulkan keinginan dari pemuda blonde itu. Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi? Demi keselamatan bersama juga. Mereka berjalan menuju arah barat lalu menyebrangi sebuah pagar berduri yang hanya setinggi betis orang dewasa.

 _DANGER AREA._

Sayangnya mereka berdua tak melihat sebuah tanda bahaya berbahan kayu yang lapuk dan tergeletak di bawah pohon.

.

.

Hap!

Bruk!

Sang jangkrik pun bebas dari dua pemangsa bertubuh raksasa.

"Ah, gara-gara lo sih?!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke pun mendelik, "Apa?" balasnya sinis. Lalu, ia menghela napas, "Udah ah, gak ada jangkrik di sini. Pulang yok?"

"Jangan mutung kayak bocah gitu lah, kalo gak dapet." sahut Naruto, "Lo sendiri kan yang ngajak nyari jangkrik?"

Sasuke membalikkan badan, "Gua pulang duluan." Katanya seraya berjalan menjauh.

"Eh, tunggu!"

Naruto pun akhirnya mau tidak mau membuntuti Sasuke pulang. Mereka berjalan ke arah timur hingga sepuluh menit lamanya. Merasa ada yang janggal, Sasuke pun menghentikan langkah. Manik onyxnya menatap pohon sekeliling – yang anehnya tidak memiliki tanda goresan yang ia buat saat awal masuk ke dalam hutan.

'Duh, mampus gue.' Batin Sasuke merutuk.

"Kenapa, teme?" tanya Naruto heran. Namun, laki-laki emo di depannya itu hanya diam. Naruto akhirnya ikut menatap sekitarnya seperti Sasuke. "Jangan-jangan kita kesesat ya?!" tebaknya dengan raut wajah panik.

"... Enggak kayaknya." Jawab Sasuke setelah mengambil jeda panjang.

"Jangan nakut-nakutin gua, teme! Udah sore nih!"

"Coba kita jalan terus, siapa tahu pohon yang gua tandain ada di sana." ujar Sasuke tidak menggubris Naruto. Namun, sebelum kembali berjalan ia memberi tanda pada pohon, dan kali ini ditambah dengan membuat tumpukan batu di bawahnya.

Mereka terus berjalan, menatap pohon-pohon besar yang entah kenapa belum pernah keduanya lihat sepanjang jalan berangkat. Dan lagi, sejak kapan ada aliran sungai? Naruto memegangi lengannya sendiri, berusaha menenangkan diri – karena merasakan ada hawa aneh yang menyentuh kulit super sensitifnya.

'Cuma angin lewat.. Cuma angin lewat..' batin Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sambil berkacak pinggang. Ini konyol. Sebagai peraih juara umum tingkat sekolah, Sasuke merasa dipermainkan oleh hutan yang aneh ini. Kaki jenjang Sasuke menendang kuat kerikil yang ada di dekatnya hingga tenggelam dalam aliran sungai.

'Sialan.'

"Teme.."

Sasuke berbalik, menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Raut wajah marah pun hilang seketika. "Oh, lo ketakutan?" ejeknya dengan wajah menyeringai – mesum.

"Emangnya siapa yang gak takut kejebak di hutan belantara gini?!" balas Naruto – logis.

"Gua."

Naruto berdecih, "Lo tahu aliran sungai ini gak ada pas kita berangkat," katanya seraya menunjuk objek yang dimaksud, "Emang lo gak takut kalo nanti tau-tau yang nongol malah zebra cross, ha?"

"Ini hutan, dobe! Mana ada zebra cross di tengah hutan, dasar tolol!" balas Sasuke – nyaris meraung.

Naruto menutup kupingnya karena hutan tersebut menggemakan suara Sasuke, "Anjir, biasa aja kali. Gua kan bercanda, Sas." Sahutnya setengah kesal.

'Pala lo bercanda!' pikir Sasuke tersungut. Tapi, tentu saja ia tidak akan mengeluarkan rekasi seperti itu. Matanya lalu menangkap bahan untuk membalas perkataan Naruto. "Mending ngaca di air tuh! Muka lo udah pucet gara-gara ngerasain ada sesuatu yang nyentuh kulit lo kan?"

Naruto speechless.

"Lo tau kakek buyut gua cenayang sakti?" Sasuke mulai membalas, "Kebetulan gua nurunin indra ke-enamnya."

"..."

"Di bahu lo tuh ada yang megang, dia cewek. Tapi, gua heran kok dia berani banget ngerape lo –"

Di kepala Naruto terbayang tangan-tangan menjamah tubuhnya dengan kasar. Mencakar, menjambak, memukul, bahkan sampai mencabik bagian tubuh Naruto. Bahkan, terdengar suara wanita tertawa jahat sekarang. Laki-laki pirang itu melotot panik, panas-dingin, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan keras hingga tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tanpa menunggu hingga sepuluh detik, Naruto pun sukses kehilangan kesadarannya. Jatuh pingsan.

"Oi, Dobe!"

Padahal, semua itu hanya kebohongan belaka – tentang Sasuke dan indra ke-enamnya. Namun, inilah kenapa Naruto mengidap Haphephobia, ia takut tubuhnya menjadi korban kekerasan yang pernah dilihatnya waktu kecil – saat ia diculik bersama anak kecil lainnya yang menjadi korban jiwa.

Naruto dulunya adalah seorang anak yang sehat. Entah mengapa keadaan jiwanya sedikit terganggu saat dirinya menjadi seorang korban penculikkan bersama 2 anak lainnya. Naruto ingat orang yang menculiknya adalah tiga laki-laki dewasa yang terlihat sangar. Wajahnya bengis, membuat Naruto dan kedua korban yang juga diculik itu menangis ketakutan.

Naruto dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas ketika tangan pria penculik itu masuk ke dalam baju seragam sekolah yang ia pakai, lalu mengelus tubuhnya perlahan. Tangan dan kaki Naruto terikat kuat sehingga bocah kecil itu tak bisa meronta. Pipinya sudah basah karena air mata. Bocah kecil itu melihat ke arah temannya, yang sudah tak berdaya akibat disentuh-sentuh juga oleh tangan pria-pria jahat itu. Naruto berusaha memberontak ia gerakkan tubuhnya kesana kemari. Naruto takut, melihat keadaan temannya yang sudah ditelanjangi oleh sang penculik.

Tangis Naruto pun berhenti ketika sekelompok polisi menyerbu tempat kejadian perkara dan menembakkan pistol ke arah kaki pelaku.

Sejak saat itulah dirinya divonis mengindap Haphephobia.

.

.

"Hoi, bangun."

Suara datar Sasuke Uchiha dan sentuhan angin yang mengena pada kulit pun membuat Naruto akhirnya membuka mata. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, "Ngh.." gumamnya seraya mengucek mata yang masih terasa berat.

Sasuke berecak heran, "Bisa-bisanya sampe ketiduran."

Naruto terdiam sebentar begitu penglihatannya sudah jelas. "Loh, kita dimana?" tanyanya horor begitu mengetahui kalau ia berada di tengah-tengah hutan.

"Mana gua tahu," jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh, "Kita kan kesesat. Udah lupa?"

Kedua manik safir itu pun seketika membola. "ASTAGAH BENER!"

Sasuke menutup daun telinganya sebelum tuli mendadak, "Biasa aja kali. Kan kesesatnya udah daritadi."

"Pala lo udah daritadi! Jangan sok tenang deh!" sembur Naruto pake kuah. Membuat Sasuke langsung menghindar secepat mungkin. "Kita udah masuk hutan dari pagi, terus sekarang matahari mau ngilang – mau malem, kita belom juga pulang, teme!"

Sasuke terdiam, hanya menatap Naruto yang masih terengah-engah karena shock. Lihat, wajah dengan corak kumis kucing itu sampai memerah. Mata birunya melotot tajam ke arah Sasuke, pipinya yang merah pun ikut menggembung secara tak sadar karena efek kezel.

"AWAS LO NAKUTIN GUA PAKE SETAN LAGI!?"

Aduh, kenapa keliatan gemesin banget kayak tomat siap santap?

'Biar galak tapi, manis juga sih..' pikir Sasuke.

Naruto pun kembali berdiri, ia menepuk beberapa kali pakaiannya yang terkena kotoran. "Ayo, cepetan jalan lagi. Keburu malem nih!" Ujarnya.

"Naruto.."

Naruto menoleh sinis ke arah Sasuke, "Apa?"

"Maaf ya?"

"..."

"Itu.. soal tadi–"

Naruto berdecak seraya berjalan mendahului Sasuke, "Bodo amat. Gua tinggal kalo gak cepetan."

 **Krak!**

Suara apa itu?

 _Hati ini agak sakit sih sebenernya_ , batin Sasuke curcol.

Oh ternyata suara hati Sasuke yang retak karena dirinya di tak acuhkan oleh Naruto.

Kasian amat si abang.

.

 **Sejam kemudian..**

Naruto hanya mampu menunjuk pohon di hadapannya dengan jari telunjuk dan tubuh yang gemetar.

Sasuke berdecak. Bagaimana bisa mereka kembali ke tempat semula? Pohon yang ia beri tanda sebelumnya dengan tumpukan batu itu kini berada di hadapannya lagi. Padahal, Sasuke yakin kalau mereka tidak berjalan memutar, atau bahkan belok.

"Sialan." umpat Sasuke.

"Teme, kayaknya hutan ini berhantu." Ringis Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Gua gak tahu," katanya frustasi. "Aaarrgh! Kalo gini gimana caranya kita keluar?!"

Naruto tanpa sadar menggigit jempolnya sendiri. Tubuhnya-pun mulai gemetar dengan pandangan mata yang was-was.

"Siapa yang ngajak nyari jangkrik coba!? Tau gini, gak sudi gua nyari tu binatang spesies Gryllus asimilis!"

Gigitan pada jempol Naruto terlepas.

Hah? Gilus asin–apa?

"Dasar _insecta_ pembawa sial! _Fakyu_ buat lo tanah luas yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon!" Sasuke mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada pohon-pohon yang berdiri kokoh di antara mereka.

'Jadi, efek terlalu jenius gitu ya?' pikir Naruto heran – plus jawdroped. "Udahlah, gak usah kebanyakan mikir. Pamali ngomong kasar di tempat asing." Ucap Naruto kemudian, "Jalan lagi yok? Gua yang di depan."

Sasuke hanya memberengut.

.

 **Setengah jam kemudian..**

"Ah, itu ada jalan aspal, Sas!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke merinding. Pemuda dengan rambut emo dan mata onyx itu terdiam di tempatnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. _Doki doki janai._ Bukan, bukan karena jatuh cinta. Tapi, ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Naruto akhirnya menggiring tubuh sahabatnya – begitu yang pernah dideklrasaikannya pada Sasuke – itu untuk berjalan. "Tahan sebentar. Ini opsi yang bagus dibanding kita terus di dalam hutan. Kita harus ikuti jalan itu." Ujar Naruto berusaha meyakinkan. Yah, bagaimana pun juga Sasuke Uchiha memiliki sebuah penyakit.

Agyrophobia, rasa takut yang berlebihan pada jalan raya.

Setampan-tampannya wajah Sasuke Uchiha, sepintar-pintarnya otak Sasuke Uchiha, dan sekaya-kayanya Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke tetap saja merupakan manusia biasa. Dibalik kesempurnaanya diluar, ia cacat di dalam. Sasuke mempunyai trauma yang besar terhadap jalan raya.

Dulu saat masih kecil, Sasuke pernah melihat secara langsung di depannya, seorang anak kecil yang tak dikenalnya, tergelatak bersimbah darah karena tertabrak truk besar saat sedang menyebrang. Sasuke menyaksikan bagaimana anak itu terpental jauh, wajahnya hancur, kepalanya pecah, dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke takut menyebrangi jalan. Sasuke mengalami sakit kepala yang hebat setiap melihat zebra cross. Ibunya pun membawa Sasuke kepada seorang dokter. Agyrophobia, dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha mendiagnosa bahwa Sasuke memiliki trauma itu.

Saat dokter memvonisnya, Sasuke pun mulai putus asa. Dirinya tidak mau makan seharian – sedang tidak nafsu, katanya. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke mulai menutup diri dan bersikap dingin kepada orang-orang. Pergi kemana pun selalu diantar oleh pamannya yang bernama Obito Uchiha. Teman-teman Sasuke tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sasuke mempunyai Agyrophobia – kecuali Naruto pastinya. Kalau ada orang yang tahu phobianya, mau ditaro mana mukanya yang tamvan itu? Masa ganteng-ganteng takut sama jalan aspal? Plis lah.

Gini-gini Sasuke juga punya gengsi kali.

"Ayo, Sas."

Mau tak mau, Sasuke harus menahan rasa takutnya sekarang.

.

 **Sejam kemudian..**

Sasuke menarik ujung jaket yang dikenakan Naruto.

Naruto pun merasa tubuhnya seakan disengat oleh listrik berfrekuensi tinggi.

"GAH! JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG, KAMPRET!" amuk Naruto dengan mata melotot horor. Segala macam umpatan pun bergema dalam diri Naruto, mulai dari nama-nama binatang seperti 'Dasar unggas berjambul merah!' sampai objek yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya seperti 'Demi kolornya, Hitler! Plis lah takut sih takut tapi gausah nyentuh-nyentuh juga!'.

Haah..

Tubuh Sasuke bergeliat aneh. Kulitnya mengeluarkan keringat-keringat kepanikan. Raut wajah Naruto pun berubah menjadi iba, "Teme, lo gak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya.

Sasuke cengir ganteng dalam hati, ternyata Doi nya perhatian juga. "Takut." Ujar Sasuke dengan manjanya. Naruto yang – semakin – kasihan melihat Sasuke refleks mengelus punggung Sasuke—

"ANJIR DOBE."

—dengan ranting.

"Tahan, teme. Dari tadi gua belum lihat ada rumah disini. Jalanan terlalu sepi, kiri dan kanan kita cuma ada pohon aja. Eh, tunggu.."

Dari kejauhan, Naruto melihat sebuah lampu jalanan yang menyala redup. Lampu jalanan tersebut berdiri tepat di samping sebuah jalanan sempit yang menyerupai sebuah gang. Naruto pun menusuk-nusuk tubuh Sasuke –oke ini agak ambigu—dengan senjata ranting saktinya, "Teme, lihat. Ada jalan sempit di sana."

Sasuke mengusap dahinya yang penuh keringat, "Kalo gitu, mending kita masuk ke jalan sempit itu aja."

Naruto panik, "Jangan!" tangannya mengibas-ngibaskan ranting yang dipegangnya, "Kalo di sana banyak hantu yang nempel-nempel di tembok, gimana?! SEREM WEY LO TAU SEREM GA?!"

"Kau bersamaku, Naruto. Aku akan melindungimu." Ujar Sasuke ganteng. Sejenak lupa diri kalau ia sedang di pinggir jalan.

Naruto seketika itu juga salting – alias salah tingkah. "Idih, apaan sih lo!?" sahutnya yang diam-diam merasakan geli-geli basah yang ambigu pada hatinya. "Mending kita jalan–"

"AYO, CEPAT! AURA SAYA SUDAH TIDAK KUAT UNTUK BERLAMA-LAMA DI JALANAN SEPI DAN ANEH SEPERTI INI DA— AAAAAAAAAAARGGH!" Sasuke akhirnya kembali sadar dan malah tambah—

Lebay.

"DOH TEME JANGAN PINGSAN DISINI LAH! GUA MALES NYERET-NYERET TUBUH LO SAMBIL JALAN!"

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah gang sempit tersebut. Saat sampai di depan gang, Naruto merinding melihat betapa sempit dan gelapnya tempat itu. Sasuke yang sudah terbebas dari siksaan pemandangan jalanan aspal nun sepi pun menarik napas, matanya menyusuri gang sempit itu.

"Ayo, kita masuk."

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Mereka berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan sempit tersebut. Jalanan yang diapit oleh dua tembok berlumut hijau di sisi kiri dan kanan. Permukaan tanah yang mereka pijaki agak berbatu, membuat mereka harus ekstra hati-hati untuk melangkah. Sasuke memimpin perjalanan, sedangkan Naruto mengekorinya dibelakang. Sesekali Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, melihat calon ist— sahabatnya yang menunduk sambil memegang ranting.

'Duh, kalo lagi kayak begini kita berdua mirip Kirito dan Asuna ya.' pikir Sasuke yang masih sempet-sempetnya ngefandomin anime sebelah.

Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk keluar dari jalan sempit tersebut. Mata Sasuke mengerjap melihat suasana di depannya. Lampu-lampu terang menggantung bagaikan lentera, banyak kedai-kedai kecil yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan yang berbalut rumput kering. Banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tempat itu terlihat seperti sebuah festival musim panas yang biasa diadakan oleh orang Jepang di tiap liburan musim panas.

Naruto yang melihat langkah Sasuke terhenti pun juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan lalu berdiri di samping Sasuke, matanya melotot melihat pemandangan di depannya, "Sialan. Ga sudi gua lewat situ!" omelnya sambil terus melotot. Melihat sebuah pasar yang sangat ramai tersebut membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Orang-orangnya terlalu banyak, bagaimana caranya ia lewat dengan aman tanpa tersenggol orang lain sedikit pun?

"Lo kan bisa ngehindar." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng dan berbalik arah, "OGAH! MENDINGAN GUA BALIK LAGI KE JALANAN BESAR TA—" langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menggenggam telapak tangannya.

"..."

"AAARRGH! GUA BILANG JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG!" Naruto membanting genggaman tangan Sasuke dengan kasar, membuat Sasuke mendecih.

"Lo jalan di depan, nanti gua jagain dari belakang. Oke?"

Jah, bang bos bahasanya sok Guardian deh.

"NO."

Mau tak mau, Sasuke pun mengambil ranting yang dipegang oleh Naruto, "Ayo, cepet!" Suruhnya sambil menggiring Naruto berjalan. Bagaikan peternak yang menggiring bebeknya hingga kandang.

Duh, susahnya punya gebetan yang gak bisa disentuh.

.

.

Naruto bersandar pada dinding yang ada begitu mereka berhasil keluar dari kerumunan pasar itu. "Hah.. hah.. Selamat!" katanya seraya mengelus dada – lega.

"Kan gua jagain dari belakang, asal lo bisa ngehindarin yang depan pasti aman." Sahut Sasuke santai.

Katakan saja 'Kan ada aku, pasti kau aman, Naruto.' wahai Sasuke Uchiha. Dasar penjunjung gengsi.

 _Kruyuuuk~_

Alis Sasuke menukik tajam mendengarnya.

Naruto menyengir lebar dengan tangan mengusap perutnya – asal suara tadi. "Gua jadi laper, Sas." Ungkapnya jujur.

"Kenapa gak bilang daritadi, dobe?!" sahut Sasuke emosi, "Kan tadi kita lewat pasar–"

"Lo kira laper bisa dipercepat?!" sela Naruto cepat plus emosi juga.

Sasuke menghela napas. Naruto benar, Sasuke harus sabar. Sebagai calon keka–coret, sahabat yang setia, ia harus bisa membantu Naruto. Demi keselamatan bersama. "Che, yaudah." Katanya mengalah, "Lo tunggu di sini, gua beli makanan dulu di pasar tadi."

"Makasih, teme~"

"Hn." Sasuke pun berbalik – lalu nyengir ganteng dengan bangganya. Inilah yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak tadi. Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu lalu maju tiga langkah menuju ke pasar yang ia dan Naruto lewati tadi dengan pede, tapi langkahnya yang ke-empat harus ditunda karena mata onyxnya tidak melihat pemandangan apapun di depannya. Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia menatap kembali Naruto,

"Eh, tadi pasarnya ada di sana kan?"

Naruto mengernyit, lalu menatap ke belakang dan nihil. Kemana pasar malamnya pergi? Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke. Namun, yang dipandang hanya diam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"..."

"..."

Tanpa ragu Naruto langsung lari marathon, "HUWAAAA! GUA NYARIS SENTUHAN SAMA SETAAAN!" meweknya dengan suara keras yang membelah hutan.

Sasuke pun mau tidak mau membuntuti Naruto – ikut berlari. Namun, matanya kembali melotot horor begitu melihat jalan aspal yang membentang luas di depan, "JANGAN LARI KE JALAN RAYA, DOBEE!" teriaknya tidak mau kalah.

 _Ckiiiit!_

Bagai mobil yang sedang melaju kencang dan mengerem mendadak, Naruto pun berenti.

Sasuke terengah-engah di belakang. Ia masih berusaha berdiri dengan tangan yang menumpu pada lutut, "Gua grepe lo kalo ampe lari ke jalan raya!" ancamnya gak kira-kira.

Naruto pun langsung mundur seribu langkah dengan tangan menyilang di depan badannya, "GUA BILANG JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG, KAMPRET!"

Sasuke sweatdrop. "Gua belom megang lo, anjer." Katanya.

"Bodo amat!"

Sasuke menghela napas. Tidak habis pikir.

 _Kruyuuuuk~_

Sasuke seketika menatap perutnya. 'Sialan, timingnya gak bagus.' Pikir Sasuke. Lemas. Lapar. Haus. Akhirnya ia merasakan semua itu sekarang. Tersesat memang memakan emosi dan tenaga rupanya. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, "Gua laper."

Naruto pun tertawa keras, "Bisa laper juga lo? Hahaha.." sindirnya seraya mengayunkan ranting kayu saktinya pada pundak Sasuke.

"ANJIR DOBE." Lagi – hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Ranting sialan.

Naruto menyengir kuda, "Hehe, Sorry." Katanya – tanpa menyesal, "Yaudah, ayo jalan lagi! Kita cari tempat makan yang gak usah pake nyebrang."

"Hn."

.

.

Dua anak manusia pengidap phobia itu berhenti di sebrang kedai makanan. Yang bersurai kelam terdiam dengan tatapan horor, sedangkan yang bersurai pirang terdiam dengan tatapan bingung. Sudah 20 menit mereka berjalan, dan hanya kedai itu yang ada di sepanjang mata. Sedangkan, keadaan mereka sudah bisa dipastikan tidak mampu berjalan lebih jauh.

"EH, gimana nih?" tanya si pirang – Naruto.

Sasuke lebih mendekatkan diri dengan tembok di dekatnya, kakinya semakin tidak bertenaga. "Mana gua tau lah?!" sahutnya sewot – walaupun kakinya kini sudah bergoyang disko alias gemetaran.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Kalo gua beliin aja ke sana gimana? Lo tungguin di sini."

"NGGAK!" sahut Sasuke cepat, "Mending gua ditelen buto pelangi di hutan, daripada nungguin lo trus makan di sini!"

"Yaudah, kalo gak ayo ke sana bareng." usul Naruto seringan kapas. "Jalannya juga udah sepi kok." tambahnya kemudian.

"How?!" Sasuke menatap Naruto bulat-bulat, seolah juga mengatakan 'Gua-pengidap-Agyro-dan-lo-pengidap-Haphe-hello?!'

Naruto berdecak, "Yaa gimana kek. Coba lo mikir, otak lo kan jenius."

Anjir. Ini kenapa Naruto jadi kampret sekali?

"Sialan," umpat Sasuke. Akhirnya mau tidak mau ia pun berpikir sendiri. Manik onyx miliknya mengobservasi apa yang ada di sekitarnya – tanpa menatap jalan aspal tentunya – ada Naruto dan phobianya, dirinya sendiri juga bersama phobianya, jalanan sepi, dan ranting yang – kurang ajar – selalu digunakan sebagai pengganti tangan Naruto pada tubuhnya.

Yang jadi masalah di sini adalah jarak antara mereka – Sasuke dan Naruto – dan kedai makanan.

Terdapat dua pengidap phobia yang kelaparan. Jika diketahui jarak kedai makan dengan pengidap Agyrophobia dan Haphephobia adalah 10 meter. Dengan kondisi bersebrangan dengan kedai makanan yang dipisahkan jalan raya, maka bagaimana caranya kedua pengidap phobia tersebut sampai ke kedai makanan?

Murid-murid pun kebingungan, mereka menatap satu sama lain dan bertanya, "Ini ada rumusnya gak?"

"Ini pake hukum Newton yang mana?"

"Hukum Newton? Bukannya hukum Faraday?"

"Kalo hukum Archimedes?"

"Pake rumus relativitas, kali."

"Yaa bukan lah! Otak kalian di mana seh?!"

Murid-murid random pun bermunculan di kepala Sasuke bagaikan Inside Out.

"Gua tau," celetuk Sasuke ketika menemukan sebuah ide – yang dianggapnya sangat brilian, "Gua nyebrang, tapi harus tutup mata. Jadi, gua bisa nyebrang tanpa ketakutan."

"Terus?"

"Gua pegangan sama lo."

Anjir, Sasuke modus.

"OGAH!" tolak Naruto mentah-mentah. "Kan gua bilang jangan pegang-pegang, teme!"

"Yaudah, pegangan baju lo."

"OGAH!"

Sasuke berdecak "YAUDAH, PEGANGAN RANTING DI TANGAN LO ITU!" dan akhirnya Sasuke gagal menggandeng tangan gebetan. Kampret, kampret, batin Sasuke gemez. Gagal maning merasakan kelembutan kasih sayang seorang ist–coret, sahabat yang ngerangkep jadi gebetan.

Tapi, tak apalah, tidak boleh pegang tangan yang penting ada ranting pohon yang menghubungkan mereka – secara tidak langsung. Sehingga, dapat menyalurkan rasa tjinta – menurut ejaan tempo doeloe – Sasuke yang terpendam selama ini.

Karena mengertilah, Sayang, gebetan-mu pengidap Haphephobia.

Penonton imajiner bayaran pun berteriak 'Eaaaa~' – dengan randomnya.

Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kalo gak mau yaudah, gua masuk ke hutan lagi." Sasuke sok ngambek moe. "Terserah lo mau ke mana."

"E-eeh! Jangan mencar-mencar!" Naruto menggerak-gerakkan rantingnya panik, "Nih! Nih! Pegang dah!"

"..."

"Udah cepetan, teme! Ogah gua nyari jalan sendiri!" kata Naruto – jujur. Bagaimana tidak setelah kejadian di gang aneh sebelumya? "Lo pegang yang kenceng, nanti gua yang tuntun nyebrang."lanjutnya kemudian.

Sasuke masih bergeming.

Naruto memelas, "Ayo, Sas, kita pulang bareng. Ya?"

Inner Sasuke tersenyum lebar, bahkan sampai tertawa – karena merasa bangga plus bahagia yang tiada tara. Kapan lagi diperhatiin sampai dibujuk rayu sama gebetan? Aduh senengnya, mamaaah~

"Sas?"

Sasuke akhirnya memegang ujung ranting itu – biar masih sedikit bete sebenernya, karena panjang rantingnya gak seberapa. Kan mending gandengan langsung. "Yaudahlah, tapi jalannya pelan-pelan aja." katanya.

Oh, biar lama ya, Sas? Mau menikmati waktu ya, Sas?

"Iya, iya." sahut Naruto mengamini, "Tutup mata lo gih. "

Sasuke pun menutup matanya – seperti anak kecil yang akan diberi kado oleh orang tuanya.

Perlahan – seperti permintaan Sasuke, Naruto pun mulai berjalan menuntun di depan. Ia tidak langsung menyebrang jalan, tapi mencari posisi yang benar-benar tepat agar sampai langsung di depan kedai. Sesekali manik sebiru langit itu menatap ke belakang, Sasuke masih terpejam – terlihat berusaha untuk setenang mungkin.

"Ada turunan kecil, Sas." Naruto memeringatkan. Sengaja tidak bilang kalau mereka akan menapaki aspal. Sasuke pun manut, ia menurunkan kakinya bergantian secara perlahan. Sedangkan, Naruto tetap diam hingga Sasuke benar-benar menapak aspal.

"Udah, cepet lanjut."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sepanjang jalan raayaa~ kita selalu bertaut ranting~ sepanjang jalan raayaa~ kau tuntun diriku~ mesraa~ debaran jantung ini~ getaran hati inii~ menambah nikmatnya nyebrang jalaaan~

Yak! Masih bersama Dian Piecesa, Jalan Kenangan. Dengan berbagai penyelewengan pada lirik tentunya, sehingga memberi gambaran saat Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Namikaze menyebrang jalan.

 **Tiiin!**

Jantung Sasuke seketika itu juga berdetak keras dan cepat. Matanya terbuka – melotot horor. Bayang-bayang kecelakaan waktu itu tiba-tiba menguasainya. Pekikan keras. Darah. Tubuh yang hancur. Napas Sasuke pun semakin memburu mengingatnya, lututnya semakin lemas. Panik. Ketakutan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sial, sial, sial, pemuda Uchiha itu mengumpat beberapa kali.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke, Naruto pun turut panik karena bingung harus berbuat apa. Kenapa pula jalanan menjadi ramai dengan truk?! "Tenang, Sas. Tutup mata lo sekarang!" katanya berusaha menenangkan. "Kita sebentar lagi sampe sebrang."

Tapi, itu semua sia-sia. Sasuke tidak mendengar Naruto, hanya menunduk dalam-dalam dengan genggaman tangan semakin kuat dan gemetar hebat.

Naruto menggerakkan ranting di tangannya, "Liat gua, Sas. Dengerin gua!"

Sasuke pun akhirnya mendengar Naruto, ia mengangkat kepalanya walau dengan terpatah-patah. Naruto tahu sangat sulit melakukan apapun jika sudah seperti itu keadaannya. "Tutup mata sama kuping lo! Sekara–"

 **Tiiiiinnn!**

"AKH!" Sasuke terlonjak, sampai-sampai ranting di tangan mereka terlempar ke jalan dan terlindas truk yang lewat tersebut. Naruto melotot tidak percaya, ia pun semakin panik.

"Teme?!"

Tubuh Sasuke terhuyung, hingga akhirnya tangannya hanya dapat menggapai lengan Naruto sebagai pegangan. Sasuke semakin ketakutan sekarang, ia hanya bisa menutup matanya. Tangannya yang gemetar mencengkram kuat lengan Naruto – tanpa bisa dihindari.

Seperti tersengat listrik, Naruto pun berjengit kaget. Cepat-cepat ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke, namun nihil karena Sasuke kembali memeganginya. "LEPAS!" serunya panik. Bayang-bayang menyeramkan pun mulai mengisi kepala Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng – ia sama ketakutannya. "JALAN SEKARANG,DOBE!"

"GAK BISA, TEME!"

 **Tiiiiiinnnn! Tiiiiiinnn!**

Tidak kuat melawan phobia, akhirnya kedua anak remaja itu kehilangan kesadaran di tengah jalan raya.

Lalu mereka berdua pun kehilangan nyawanya.

Canda deng.

.

.

"Dia anak-ku satu-satunya," Kushina masih terisak di halaman rumah sakit, "Aku sangat khawatir begitu dapat kabar kalau Naruto tersesat. Tapi, syukurlah dia selamat sekarang."

Mikoto menyentuh pundak sobatnya itu pelan, "Maafkan aku, Kushina.." katanya penuh sesal.

Kushina menggeleng seraya menyeka air matanya sendiri, "Kamu tahu, Naruto pernah diculik waktu berusia delapan tahun. Bahkan, ada korban penculikan lainnya yang menjadi korban jiwa waktu itu. Aku terus nangis setiap malam," Kushina masih terus bercerita, "Tapi, rasa khawatirku terus menguat, bahkan setelah dia selamat. Naruto jadi sangat ketakutan setiap ketemu orang asing, lalu begitu aku dan Minato mengantarnya ke dokter, Naruto divonis mengidap Haphephobia."

Mikoto hanya mengelus-elus pelan pundak Kushina.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah, Mikoto."

"Aku juga ngerasain kayak gitu pas Sasuke divonis mengidap Agyrophobia," kali ini gantian Mikoto yang bercerita, "Waktu itu aku terlalu percaya sama Sasuke yang masih tujuh tahun buat pulang sekolah tanpa dijemput, karena kupikir jaraknya emang dekat. Tapi, di jalan ternyata ada kecelakaan dan Sasuke liat itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Mayat yang udah gak utuh."

"..."

"Tapi, aku percaya, anak-ku yang spesial itu pasti bisa bangkit. Sasuke itu kuat. Jadi, suatu saat dia pasti bisa sembuh." Mikoto mengatakan hal itu dengan penuh keyakinan, "Percayalah pada kekuatan Naruto, Kushina."

"Mikoto.."

Wanita besurai kelam nan lurus itu tersenyum, "Mereka bukan anak-anak lagi, setiap hari mereka bakal terus menjadi lebih dewasa. Kamu tahu kan?"

Seulas senyum akhirnya terlihat pada wajah cantik Kushina, lalu wanita dengan manik violet itu mengangguk. "Arigatou, Mikoto."

"Ha'i, domou.."

Dua anak dari ibu-ibu yang saling mencurahkan hati di halaman belakang rumah sakit itu masih setia menonton dari lantai dua. Mereka bersandar pada pagar pembatas balkon kamar rumah sakit dan menghela napas pelan secara bersamaan – tanpa disengaja. Aduh, semakin meyakinkan saja kalau mereka ini memang jodoh.

"Ternyata gitu ya perasaan orangtua kita." ujar Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menjejalkan sebelah tangannya ke saku, "Hn."

"Gimana menurut lo, Sas?" tanya Naruto seraya menatap ke arah Sasuke, "Beneran, kita bisa sembuh dari phobia sialan ini?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, "Mungkin bisa," Katanya, " _Mom_ , udah percaya sama gua selama ini. Kaa-chan lo juga gitu. Jadi, sebaiknya kita jangan ngecewain mereka."

Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang berbeda ketika Naruto menatap Sasuke kala itu juga. Pemuda pirang itu merasa terpukau sekaligus takjub. Ternyata dibalik sikap sahabatnya yang terkesan cool, cuek, plus sadis – karena sering mengancam se-enak udel – ada sifat penyayang yang begitu dalam terhadap orangtuanya. Fakta yang mencengangkan.

Rasa hangat pun menguar pada diri Naruto – khususnya bagian dada dan wajah.

"Oi, Dobe. Kenapa lo?"

Secepat kilat Naruto menggelengkan kepala begitu tersadar, "E-enggak kok." jawabnya tergagap, "Gak apa-apa. Cuma agak bingung–"

"Hmm, begitu?" Sasuke menyeringai ganteng. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto – membuat si pemuda pirang terpekik, "Bukan gara-gara terpesona melihatku, hm?"

"IDIH NAJIS!" Naruto melangkah mundur dengan cepat seraya menggeliat aneh, "PEDE BANGET LO, TEME!"

Sasuke terkekeh, dengan gagah ia melangkah maju mendekati Naruto. "Jujur aja," Katanya seringan bulu kucing, "Gua juga bakalan jujur kok sama lo."

"Jujur apaan?"

Sasuke menyisakan jarak setengah meter diantara mereka. "Gak tahu kenapa," lalu tangan putih yang sebelumnya terbungkus rapi di saku itu keluar, "Gua jadi pengen negrasain kulit lo yang halus itu lagi."

Naruto melotot, "AAAAAAAAARRRGGHH! STOP, SAS! NO! JAUHIN TANGAN LAKNAT LO DARI GUA, SEKARAAAANGG!"

"Oh? Jadi, lo pengen ngecewain Kaa-chan lo sendiri?" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan pelan, namun sahabatnya – sekaligus gebetan, tolong dicatet penting – itu seketika termangu mendengarnya, "Padahal, dia percaya sama kekuatanmu, Naruto."

Yak! Kali ini masih di Golden Ways bersama Sasuke Uchiha Teguh.

Naruto tertunduk diam, pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Sungguh, bukan begitu maksudnya.

"Ayo kita hadapi bersama, Naruto." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya perlahan, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu – aku berjanji. Dan aku percaya kau akan selalu membantuku."

Naruto kembali terpaku, ia menatap sepasang onyx yang juga menatapnya – lembut.

Sasuke kembali menggerakkan tangannya, "Percayalah padaku, Naruto."

"Teme.."

Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya melewati matanya ia menyampaikan semuanya. Tentang keinginannya untuk lebih dipercaya. Tentang keinginannya untuk lebih dekat dengan Naruto Namikaze. Telapak tangan Sasuke masih terulur, menawarkan kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki Naruto – sekaligus memohon kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap telapak tangan Sasuke – sekaligus mengigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

Perlahan, kepalan tangan berkulit tan itu pun terbuka. Naruto akan mencobanya sekarang. Dengan takut Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, berusaha menggapai sebuah telapak tangan yang – sekali lagi – masih tetap menunggunya. Kaa-chan percaya padanya, dan begitu juga Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam ketika oksigen dirasa semakin menipis – juga jarak tangan mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum, sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan jika harus menunggu Naruto hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya. "Kau bisa, Naruto." Katanya terus memberi _support_.

Detik demi detik terus melayang, senti demi senti terus menghilang. Hingga akhirnya dua kulit itu bersinggungan, dan akhirnya benar-benar bersentuhan.

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Lalu, ia menatap Sasuke yang mengulaskan sebuah senyum.

Kini Sasuke dengan sangat perlahan menggerakkan tangannya, begitu pelan seolah takut apa yang ada digenggamannya akan menghilang jika ia berlaku kasar. Sasuke menutup telapak tangannya, membungkus tangan Naruto di dalamnya – seolah menjaganya juga memberikan kehangatan.

"Tangan gua.. gak buruk juga kan, dob?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab – hanya terpaku pada tangannya yang sama sekali tidak gemetar di dalam genggaman Sasuke. "Ya." jawabnya pendek. Naruto masih benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Hangat. Tenang. Tidak ada rasa takut.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya – sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. "Kalo gitu bisa bantu gua kan setelah ini? Buat nuntun gua––nyebrang jalan?"

Persetan dengan permintaan Sasuke yang sangat mirip dengan kakek-kakek tunanetra.

Naruto mengangkat pandangannya pada Sasuke, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Percaya padaku, Sas."

Dan tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan selain tersenyum. Lagi dan lagi. Masalah pun sedikit terselesaikan sekarang. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menemukan solusi untuk mengatasi phobia mereka secara perlahan. Manusia memang diciptakan berpasangan untuk saling melengkapi, bukan?

Merasa mendapat timing yang mantap, Sasuke pun memperpendek jarak dengan Naruto. Sepasang onyxnya memandang lelaki blonde itu dengan tatapan lembut, membuat Naruto secara tak sadar menundukkan wajahnya.

"..."

"..."

"ANJIR!"

Mendengar teriakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, spontan Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Matanya pun lalu membelak kaget.

Selang infus Naruto dan Sasuke penuh dengan darah yang mengalir menuju ke botol infus masing-masing yang Sasuke dan Naruto gantung di satu tiang penyangga.

"Lihat! Gara-gara lo darah gua jadi naik-naik, sialan!" umpat Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah – kesal, "Hn, sorry.." sahutnya gak niat.

LAGIAN, UDAH TAU LAGI PAKAI INFUS. Ngapain coba pakai acara angkat-genggam tangan segala?

Sasuke pun mengumpat dalam hati, tanpa sadar bibirnya ikut misuh-misuh gaje layaknya mengucap mantra santet. Duh, gagal maning merasakan lembut plus kenyalnya bibir gebetan. Kampreett preeett prreeeeetttt! , saking keselnya Sasuke sampe kentut lewat mulut – innernya.

Sabar, Sas.

Lagian, gak sadar apa Mikoto dari bawah lagi asik jeprat-jepret? Kushina yang bengong di tempat? Naruto kan cempreng suaranya. Gak ada yang gak denger suaranya kecuali orang tuli.

.

.

.

 **.FIN.**

A/N : AH, KAMPREETT! SELESAI JUGAAA! AAAAAARRRGGGHHH! THIS IS TERPANJANG PENPIK ONESHOOT YANG PERNAH DIBIKIIIN! AAAAAAARRRGGH! BANZAII! BANZAAAIIIII! BAANNNZZZAAAAAAAIIIII! *tebar kembang tujuh rupa* /reader: *nyumpel mulut author pake bakiak*/ Tapi telat gak ya? *krikkrikkrikkrik*

Oke, seperti yang diketahui penpik ini dikhususkan untuk meramaikan **#BlueOrangChallenge** dan **SN Days** semoga bisa ikut meramaikan yaa! Terus, terima kasih juga sudah mampir membaca~ Kritik, komentar dan saran selalu ditunggu lewat kotak review loh. ^^

Last, see you in other stoooryy~


End file.
